There is known such a semiconductor circuit that forms a spiral pattern electrode on a semiconductor substrate with using thin film forming technique and uses this pattern electrode as an inductor element. If current flows in such an inductor element that is formed on such a semiconductor substrate, magnetic flux is generated in the direction perpendicular to the spiral pattern electrode. Nevertheless, since eddy currents are induced on the front side of the semiconductor substrate by this magnetic flux to cancel effective magnetic flux, there is a problem of not effectively functioning as the inductor element. In particular, the higher a frequency of a signal that flows in the inductor element becomes, the more remarkable this inclination becomes, and hence it is difficult to form a high-frequency circuit, containing an inductor element, on a semiconductor substrate.